A Life Full of Mistakes
by Doc House
Summary: It's war for CJ and Toby, and you will never guess why.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: A Life Full Of Mistakes. (1/?) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. FEEDBACK: Please.  
  
  
  
"Ginger, where's Toby?" Sam walked out of his office and asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ginger said without even looking up.  
  
"It's ten in the morning," Sam said.  
  
"Yep," Ginger agreed as she kept on typing.  
  
"Did he call?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Did you leave a message?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Did he."  
  
"Sam, I don't know where he is," Ginger snapped.  
  
"Okay," Sam smiled quickly and walked back to his office. Sam sat down in his chair and looked at the phone. He picked it up slowly and dialed Toby's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" A woman said.  
  
"Um.I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number," Sam mumbled.  
  
"Well, who are you trying to reach?" She asked.  
  
"Toby Ziegler." Sam said slowly.  
  
"Just a minute," The woman said.  
  
"Um.okay," Sam said with a confused look on his face. Just then, Josh entered.  
  
"Hey Sam, I need."  
  
"Shhhh!!!!" Sam waved for his friend to be quiet.  
  
"Sorry," Josh sat down. "Who's on the phone?"  
  
"I called Toby's cell phone," Sam whispered.  
  
"So?"  
  
"A woman answered," Sam whispered again.  
  
"Yeah right," Josh laughed.  
  
"I swear," Sam said.  
  
"Did it sound like CJ, because she's not here either?" Josh joked.  
  
"No, it sounded like Donna," Sam said.  
  
"What!" Josh stood up and yelled.  
  
"I'm kidding," Sam started laughing. "I'm not sure who it was."  
  
"That wasn't funny Sam," Josh pouted.  
  
"What!" Toby finally got on the phone.  
  
"Toby, it's Sam."  
  
"I know," Toby snapped.  
  
"Um.It's after ten, I was just wondering."  
  
"I'll be in soon Sam, don't call again!" Toby screamed as he hung up the phone. Sam sat there for a moment with the phone still at his ear.  
  
"Well?" Josh said.  
  
"I'm not really sure what just happened here," Sam said as he hung up the phone slowly. Just then, they heard yelling coming from down the hall. The two men jumped up and ran out of the office.  
  
"What's going on?" Sam asked Ginger.  
  
"CJ's here," She said as Sam and Josh ran down the hall.  
  
"CJ, is everything." Sam started, but soon stopped after he received a glare from CJ.  
  
"Don't say a word," CJ huffed. "No one say a word." She stormed to her office and slammed the door.  
  
"And I was going to stay home today." Josh laughed. "Donna?" Josh yelled.  
  
"Josh, can you yell any louder?" Donna said while walking up to him.  
  
"I can try." He smirked.  
  
"What?" She didn't seem amused.  
  
"Go ask CJ what's wrong."  
  
"Are you insane, I'm not going in there," Donna shook her head.  
  
"Well, someone has to go in there," Sam said. Just then they heard bangs coming from her office.  
  
"I hope Gail's okay," Josh said while looking at CJ's door.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Leo bellowed while walking down the hall. "What is all this screaming?"  
  
"CJ's here." Josh smiled.  
  
"So?" Leo yelled and walked over to her door. "I can hear her all the way from the oval office," He yelled as he opened the door and walked in. Slamming it behind him.  
  
Everyone waited outside for him to come back. They didn't hear anything coming from the office. Just then the door opened and Leo walked out. He shut the door and looked at everyone. His face was pale and he was sweating.  
  
"What happened?" Josh asked as he started to walk over to him. But Leo motioned for him to stop, which he did.  
  
"I'm going to my office," Leo said as he walked away slowly . "Now this has to be good. She just scared the crap out of Leo," Josh smiled. "Sam, you're next."  
  
"Whatever man." Sam shook his head. "You go."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Where the hell is she!" Toby came running up to the crowd.  
  
"She's in a mood, I wouldn't." Josh started. "Never mind, go on in. She's waiting for you." He smiled.  
  
"Josh." Donna hit him on the arm. "She's in a mood Toby. I wouldn't go in." Donna said while glaring at Josh.  
  
"If I'm not back out in ten minutes, call the cops." Toby growled as he barged in her office and slammed the door.  
  
TBC 


	2. A Life Full of Mistakes part 2

See part 1  
  
NOTES: Thank you for al of the feedback so far. It's great.  
  
"If I were you, I would run out of here as fast as humanly possible!" CJ walked over to Toby screaming. "You arrogant bastard."  
  
"Where the hell do you get off talking to me this way?" Toby snapped back. "You don't own me. You don't decide anything in my life!" Toby didn't back away as CJ got closer.  
  
CJ's eyes widened and she punched him as hard as she could. Causing him to fall against the door. He covered his face and looked over at her.  
  
"You hit me!" Toby yelled. "You hit me!"  
  
"You bet your ass I did!" CJ yelled. "Since when did I stop being a part of your life Toby? Tell me! I'm just dying to know," CJ yelled sarcastically.  
  
"Since you started acting like a mad woman," Toby screamed and rubbed his face where she hit him. "Where did you learn to hit like that anyway?" Toby yelled.  
  
"I've been talking defensive classes in my spare time Tobias," CJ snapped. "You went way, way over the line here."  
  
"This is my life CJ, I can do whatever I please," Toby snapped back. CJ started to walk up to him again, and Toby fell to the couch. "Don't touch me. This is abuse."  
  
"You haven't seen abuse yet!" CJ kicked his shin.  
  
"Ouch!" Toby screamed. "Stop it!"  
  
"Are you insane? Have you completely lost your mind?" CJ yelled and walked around in a circle.  
  
"I know what I'm doing!" Toby yelled back. CJ glared at him.  
  
"You know what you're doing? Well, I guess there's a first for everything." CJ screamed as she walked behind her desk.  
  
"Everyone who works in the west wing are outside your office right now. They all think you have finally lost it."  
  
"I have!" CJ walked over and hovered over Toby. "Don't continue with this. For your own sake Toby. The president will have your head."  
  
"CJ, tell me. Is the reason you're so angry is because you truly don't think this is a good idea, or is it because you're jealous that it wasn't you in my bed this morning?" Toby said sarcastically.  
  
Outside..  
  
"What do you think is going on in there?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it just got really quiet," Sam whispered. Next think they knew, they heard a loud crash. Everyone outside CJ's office jumped.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Josh asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think Toby's ten minutes are almost up," Sam said.  
  
"Should I call the cops?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't even think the cops would go in there," Josh said. "I know for a fact I'm not going in."  
  
Back in the office.  
  
"I think you just broke my back," Toby whimpered while rolling around on the ground.  
  
"Jealous! You think I'm jealous?" CJ screamed while roaming around his body.  
  
"I seriously think you broke my back," Toby moaned.  
  
"You are a sorry excuse for a man, you know that?" CJ snapped. "Get up!"  
  
"You just slammed me into your bookcase. I don't think I will be getting up anytime soon," Toby moaned while rolling around to his side.  
  
"Don't be a baby!"  
  
"What the hell is that class you're going to called anyway?"  
  
"It's a woman's safety class, no men. Especially pigheaded men like you!"  
  
"You know Claudia, you seriously need some mental help," Toby said while slowly getting on his knees and straightening his back.  
  
"Me! I'm not the one who committed suicide last night," CJ screamed while pulling Toby up by his tie. She looked into his face. "The President is going to kill you if I don't get the chance to do it first."  
  
"He's not going to kill me," Toby leaned against her desk. "We are both adults."  
  
"I've known you for twenty years, and you have made a lot of mistakes in the past, but this, this tops them all off!"  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks CJ, get off my back!" Toby started limping towards the door.  
  
"I taste blood." He stopped and put his finger in his mouth and took it out. "I'm bleeding!" He looked over at CJ.  
  
"Good, you jackass!" CJ walked over to her desk and sat down. "Get out of my office."  
  
"CJ."  
  
"Out!" CJ looked up and glared at him. "Talk to me later when you have your head on straight."  
  
"It is on straight," Toby walked over to her desk and looked down at her. "And never talk to me like this again." He warned.  
  
"Kiss my ass Toby Ziegler," CJ said without even looking up.  
  
"Have a great day Claudia," Toby snapped and walked over to her door and swung it opened. Outside stood most of the senior staff and their secretaries. After Toby emerged from the office, everyone took off. Even Sam and Josh ran away.  
  
TBC 


	3. A Life Full of Mistakes part 3

See parts 1-2  
  
Toby stormed back to his office. Everyone made sure to stay out of his way. Ginger handed him his messages, but didn't say anything. He slammed the door and sat down at his desk. He sat back and took a few deep breaths so he could calm down. Then he looked at the messages and looked at the schedule for the rest of the day. He missed the staff meeting, so he didn't have to worry about that. He saw that he had a meeting in twenty minutes with Harry, so he decided to just calm down before going in. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Just then, he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"What?" Toby yelled.  
  
"Toby, someone is here to see you," Ginger said from the other end.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Zoey," Ginger said. Toby stopped for a moment and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Zoey was standing there with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Hello Zoey," Toby managed a smile. "Come on it."  
  
"Thanks," Zoey smiled and looked over at Ginger and nodded. As she walked in, Toby noticed a crowd beginning to form again.  
  
"Everyone back to work!" Toby snapped. Everyone ran out as Toby slammed his door.  
  
"You seem in a good mood today," Zoey smiled and walked closer to Toby.  
  
"It's been a very long day," He smiled and walked over to his desk nervously.  
  
"It's not even eleven yet," She pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," He smiled and sat down. Zoey walked over and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I think you know what I want," Zoey smiled.  
  
"Zoey, I can't."  
  
"Come on Toby, Charlie won't do it for me."  
  
"Zoey, I just don't have the time to do it right now."  
  
"We can do it anytime you want Toby, I just need it to happen soon."  
  
"Why won't Charlie do it?"  
  
"Because he doesn't think he's qualified enough."  
  
"He's going to school for it."  
  
"I know, but he thinks I should find someone who has more experience."  
  
"Zoey, I'm not that good."  
  
"Toby, you did it for me before."  
  
"That was different. You were in high school."  
  
"Toby, come on. It won't take very long. Twenty minutes, tops."  
  
"Zoey."  
  
"Please, I'll do anything you ask," Zoey smiled.  
  
"Fine," Toby took a deep breath. "When do you want me?"  
  
"Tomorrow at noon. My class starts around that time," Zoey smiled and went over and hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah." Toby smiled. "What exactly am I suppose to say?"  
  
"Just talk about what it's like to work in the White House. And how you became the Communications Director."  
  
"All that in twenty minutes?" Toby smiled.  
  
"You can speak real fast," She smiled. "So I can tell my teacher that I got a speaker for him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you," Zoey smiled and ran out. Then Ginger walked in.  
  
"Toby, the meeting with Harry has been moved to next Monday. He's wife just went into labor."  
  
"Thanks Ginger," Toby said and sat down. "I need you to clear my schedule for tomorrow from eleven to one. I have to go speak to Zoey's government class."  
  
"You got it," Ginger said as she walked out. "Oh, and it must be Bartlet daughter day around here."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Toby asked nervously.  
  
"Ellie's on line two for you."  
  
"Oh.thanks," Toby said. Ginger nodded and walked out.  
  
"Ellie," Toby picked up the phone. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing terrific, thanks to you."  
  
"Yeah?" Toby blushed.  
  
"It was incredible Toby."  
  
"It was huh?"  
  
"Oh yes. I didn't think I would have been that good."  
  
"How did it feel?"  
  
"Like everyone was really listening to everything. It felt so good."  
  
"Listen Ellie. Don't tell your father for a while. We can't let him know we did this."  
  
"Are you kidding? He would kill me. Then he would kill you for doing it with me."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about." Toby grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't say a word."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I took the test this morning, I'm suppose to get the call this afternoon. But after last night, there's not a doubt in my mind. I'm positive I know what the result is going to be."  
  
"Well, what ever it says, I'm going to be there for you. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks for everything Toby. I couldn't have written that speech alone."  
  
"I saw the look of the crowd, you won them over. They have to accept you."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know. Look, call me tonight and let me know what Harvard says."  
  
"I will, and thanks again Toby."  
  
"Good luck Ellie," Toby smiled and hung up the phone. He started to read the memo Sam gave him last night when he heard a knock on his door. "Ginger, I'm busy."  
  
"To busy for me?" The door opened.  
  
"Umm..I think I can fit you in," Toby smiled. She entered and shut the door.  
  
"I can stop thinking about last nigh,." The woman walked up and put her arms around Toby.  
  
"Honestly, neither can I," Toby felt himself blush.  
  
"Ever since I met you I wanted to know how it felt to kiss you." She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was good."  
  
"Just the kissing?"  
  
"The whole night," Elizabeth Bartlet smiled. "I've waited years to make love with you. And I was not disappointed."  
  
"What about CJ?"  
  
"What happens in our life is none of her business." Liz smiled. "I'm happy for the first time in a long time. I'm not letting anyone take that away from me."  
  
TBC 


	4. A Life Full of Mistakes part 4

See parts 1-3  
  
CJ sat in her office staring at the wall. She couldn't believe what she had seen that morning. She was just going to ask Toby out to breakfast. He had helped her with some personal problems the last couple of days, and she just wanted to repay him. She knew Toby never has had very good luck in his life. But she didn't think he would do something that would one day wreak havoc on his career.  
  
"What a moron." Is the only thing CJ could think of. She had always thought of herself as a friend of Toby's. Yet he turns around and treats her like crap. It wasn't her fault she walked in on them. It wasn't her fault that she stayed and started screaming. It wasn't her fault that she just about told both of them off. Well, maybe the last two was her fault. But that's besides the point. The fact remains that Toby slept with the Presidents oldest daughter last night. And sooner or later, Jed is going to find out. She just hoped Toby was smart enough to call in off before it goes any further. But what if it was too late. Liz has always had a crush on Toby, but that's all it was. A crush. Now, with her separation with her husband, she felt it was the right time to seduce Toby. Or was it the other way around. Did Toby seduce her? He has been single for a long time. CJ had hoped that he was pining away for her. Truth be told, Toby has very bad luck in the love department. He's been married three times in his life. His first one was a crazy woman who nearly killed him by trying to push him off a tall building. His second marriage was the best one. They were married for five years until she died in a tragic car crash that took her life and their unborn baby. Ever since then, CJ had noticed a traumatic change in the way Toby lives his life. Which is understandable.  
  
CJ stood and walked over to her window. She looked out and saw that it started snowing again. Did I over react? She thought to herself. Then she shook her head. She knew this was bad on so many levels. Toby was making the biggest mistake of his life. And with a life so full of mistakes, she didn't think he could handle another one. Especially this big of one. CJ went to her phone and dialed Toby's extension. She took a deep breath. She didn't want to scream because all he would do is hang up.  
  
"Toby Ziegler's office," Liz answered.  
  
"Ginger?"  
  
"No," Liz said. "CJ?"  
  
"Liz?" CJ felt her face turn red with anger.  
  
"Yeah, he's not here right now. He should be back though. Should I tell him you called?"  
  
"No, thanks. I'll find him later."  
  
"CJ, I need to tell you something."  
  
"It's fine, you don't have."  
  
"I made the first move. I was the one, not Toby. Don't be mad at him."  
  
"I'll take that in consideration," CJ growled and slammed the phone down. "Carol!" CJ screamed.  
  
"Yeah," Carol walked in slowly, trying to stay out of harms way.  
  
"I need the wires for the briefing!" She snapped and walked quickly around the room.  
  
"CJ.Are you sure you should do the briefing like this?" Carol said quietly.  
  
"Like what? I'm just fine. I'm a dedicated worker who knows how to handle a crisis. I will do the briefing, and I will do it well. And then I'm going to go out for lunch. Just me, myself, and I. Why you ask, because I am a grown woman who knows what she's doing!" CJ yelled all in one breath.  
  
"Umm.I'll get the wires," Carol quickly departed. Just then, Sam walked in. He was staying back a little, but made some noise to get her attention. She looked up and saw him.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to talk Sam," She said while looking down at her papers.  
  
"I understand, but I can't help but remember seeing a bruised and limping Toby coming out of your office a little while ago."  
  
"He's lucky I didn't throw him out the window."  
  
"I think he would have just broke a bone. We're not that far up to have done actual damage," Sam said seriously.  
  
"What do you want Sam?" CJ looked up at him.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know what Toby did this time to make you mad."  
  
"He did nothing," She snapped.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can tell because you're not looking at me."  
  
"Sam, seriously, don't worry about it," CJ said while walking out. "I have a briefing."  
  
"Okay," Sam gave up and walked back to his office. Before he walked in, he saw Liz waiting in Toby's office. "Liz?" Sam smiled and walked in.  
  
"Sam," Liz smiled and hugged him. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, I didn't know you were in town."  
  
"I just came in last night."  
  
"Where's Annie?" Sam asked.  
  
"She's back home with her father," Liz smiled.  
  
"How is Jack?"  
  
"He's good, he's been working a lot. He made CEO."  
  
"Wow, congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," She smiled.  
  
"So, you're waiting for Toby?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to see him about something."  
  
"Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No thanks," She smiled. "I think Toby has it."  
  
"Okay, well, I better go get some more work done. Duty calls," Sam smiled.  
  
"See you later Sam," Liz smiled and watched as Sam walked out. Liz sat down on the couch and waited for Toby to return.  
  
TBC 


	5. A Life Full of Mistakes part 5

"Okay, I don't have much today. The National Security Advisor will speak with you in a about an hour to discuss the troop movement in Moscow. I have no information what so ever on that at this time, please wait an hour," CJ looked at some other notes. "Wow, I guess it's a very light day. That's all I have."  
  
"Do you have any number you can give us on how many troops were sent to Moscow?" One reporter asked.  
  
"Yeah, because when I said I have no information, I meant I knew how many troops where sent," CJ said sarcastically.  
  
"Can you give us any information?"  
  
"I have no information at this time, I said that two times already." CJ snapped. "Does everyone understand that?"  
  
"CJ, this all happened hours ago, you have no information?"  
  
"Like I said, I can't hand out information at this time."  
  
"But you have information?"  
  
"I don't at this time."  
  
"But you just said."  
  
"I said I couldn't hand it out because I don't have any to give out," CJ snapped. "Now unless you have any more questions," CJ looked around. "Good, see you all later." CJ smiled and walked out.  
  
"Good job boss." Carol smiled.  
  
"Their like relentless vultures. Like some other people I know," CJ said as she walked back to her office. When she walked in, she shut the door behind her. She couldn't believe she almost lost it in a briefing. She was always able to keep her cool in there, no matter what happened. She grabbed her coat and walked out. "I'm going out for lunch Carol."  
  
"Okay," Carol said and watched her boss leave.  
  
TOBY'S OFFICE.  
  
"Sorry it took so long," Toby walked back in and shut the door.  
  
"It's okay," Liz smiled. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to see Leo. He yelled at me because apparently CJ went off on him."  
  
"She went off on Leo?"  
  
"Well, he asked her what was wrong and she went off on PMS and other woman things that I don't even understand," Toby stood there confused.  
  
"The power of woman," Liz smiled. "I was wondering if I couldn't come over tonight." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Liz, look," Toby looked down. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this," She looked in his eyes.  
  
"What happened last night. It was great. Really great. But you're the Presidents daughter. Do you know how many laws of Bartlet I broke last night?" Toby eyes widened. "I like you, I really do. But I don't think this is going to work."  
  
"Why?" Liz asked while sitting down on his couch. "My whole life I have been told what to do. I'm sick of it."  
  
"Liz," Toby sat next to her. "Last night was something to show everyone that you're not predictable. It certainly showed me." Toby grinned as Liz laughed. "What about Jack?"  
  
"What about him?" Liz looked away.  
  
"Well, last time I checked you two had been working things out and you have a beautiful little girl."  
  
"He's never home anymore."  
  
"Tell him that you want him around. Tell him to take you on a vacation. Do something. I know he loves you. Don't throw it away."  
  
"What if I told you I didn't want to try anymore?"  
  
"I wouldn't believe you," Toby smiled.  
  
"I like you," She looked at him.  
  
"I like you too," He smiled. "But do you really think this would work?" He winked.  
  
"No," She laughed. "But I'll tell you what, I would have liked more nights like last night," She kissed him again.  
  
"Don't temp me," He smiled and kissed her back. "You better go see your father."  
  
"Yeah," She stood up and looked at Toby once more before walking out. Toby took a deep breath and stood up. He grabbed his coat and headed out. On his way down the hall, he ran into Donna.  
  
"Hey Toby," Donna walked up to him. "You look like hell." She smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Donna," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"What did you do to piss her off?"  
  
"Why am I the one that had to do something. She's just a crazy woman out to kill me." Toby started walking away again.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to grab something to eat."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know," Toby turned around with a confused look on his face. "Why?"  
  
"I like to eat to Toby," Donna smiled.  
  
"Hurry up," Toby said.  
  
"Let me grab my coat," Donna ran back to her desk and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Donna, where's the Brickwood file?" Josh asked her.  
  
"I put it on your desk," She started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going out with Toby. Bye," She said as she ran to catch up with Toby.  
  
"What?" Josh yelled, but she was already gone.  
  
"What's going on?" Sam walked up to him.  
  
"Donna's going out with Toby."  
  
"Really?" Sam smiled as the sight of a fuming Josh. "Maybe it was her on the phone this morning." He joked.  
  
"Shut up Sam. She was already at work when you were on the phone," Josh defended.  
  
"I was kidding." Sam stepped back.  
  
"Not funny!" Josh said while walking back to his office and slamming the door.  
  
TBC 


	6. A Life Full of Mistakes part 6

"Nice place," Donna smiled as she looked around.  
  
"It's Pizza Palace," Toby pointed out.  
  
"Sir, do you have any quarters?" A young boy came up and asked Toby.  
  
"No, go away!" Toby snapped.  
  
"Here you go," Donna kicked Toby from under the table while handing the boy some quarters.  
  
"Thank you," The boy smiled at her and turned to Toby. "Jerk." He said as he ran away.  
  
"I hate kids," Toby mumbled to himself.  
  
"How can you hate kids?" Donna asked.  
  
"I just do!" Toby snapped back.  
  
"You know, I came hoping to get you in a better mood, But I'm not sure."  
  
"I'm in a perfectly fine mood. Even though my back is killing me."  
  
"What happened to your back?"  
  
"CJ used it to break her bookcase."  
  
"Oh," Donna said. "Why would she want to break her bookcase?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe it was the first thing she saw," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, I was never to fond of it," CJ said as she walked up the table.  
  
"Hey CJ, want to join us?" Donna asked.  
  
"No she doesn't," Toby snapped.  
  
"I would love too," CJ smiled and sat down next to Toby, shoving him out of the way.  
  
"Oh sorry, was I in your way? Why don't you go sit in the restaurant down the street!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Because I wouldn't be able to sit here with you and comment on what a moron you are." CJ said with a smiled.  
  
"Should I leave?" Donna asked.  
  
"No, I want a witness here if she does anything harmful to me," Toby moaned.  
  
"Are you two married?" Donna joked.  
  
"What?" Both CJ and Toby snapped.  
  
"You two act like you've been married for twenty years."  
  
"I would never marry this arrogant ass," CJ snapped. "All I wanted was to be a friend. But no, God forbid Toby trusts anyone besides himself."  
  
"Ha! You're wrong, I don't even trust myself." Toby smiled, but then frowned when he realized he said that wrong.  
  
"You're so stupid," CJ said.  
  
"Here's your pizza," The guy came over and put it down.  
  
"Thank you," Donna smiled. CJ and Toby just sat there glaring at each other.  
  
"I broke it off," Toby said while staring out the window.  
  
"What?" CJ turned around and yelled.  
  
"I broke it off."  
  
"With who?" Donna asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Toby snapped at her.  
  
"Are you serious?" CJ asked.  
  
"I may be stupid, but I'm not suicidal." Toby looked over at her. "And I'm sorry." He mumbled as he looked away again.  
  
"What was that last part?" CJ grinned.  
  
"You heard me." Toby said.  
  
"No, I missed it."  
  
"CJ." Toby glared at her.  
  
"Okay, I heard you," She laughed. "I'm sorry for beating you up." CJ patted his back.  
  
"Yeah," Toby flinched as he remembered the pain.  
  
"What the hell happened between you two?" Donna screamed.  
  
"You don't want to know," CJ said as she grabbed a piece of pizza.  
  
"I probably don't," Donna started in on her pizza again.  
  
"Is there a Donna Moss here?" The Pizza guy yelled through the restaurant.  
  
"Yes," Donna put her arm up. The guy walked over to her.  
  
"You have a phone call," He handed her the phone.  
  
"Thanks," She took it. "Hello?" She answered confused. CJ and Toby watched as her facial expression changed from confused to angry. "I put in on your desk!" She snapped. "Fine, I'm coming." She hung up and gave the phone back to the pizza guy. "I'm sorry, I have to go slave to every one of Josh's requests," She grabbed her coat.  
  
"Take some pizza to eat on the way back." Toby said.  
  
"Thanks for lunch Toby," She smiled. "Are you sure you two are going to be okay?" Donna asked concerned. "I mean, you're loosing your only witness." Donna smiled at Toby.  
  
"I think we're okay now. Thanks." Toby laughed.  
  
"See ya," Donna said as she walked out.  
  
"I haven't seen you laugh in a long time," CJ pointed out and looked at him.  
  
"Well, I have had a very interesting couple of days," He smiled and ate some pizza.  
  
"What was going through your mind?" She asked him.  
  
"I have no idea. But with a life full of mistakes, I'm always going to be bound to make more," He turned over and smiled at CJ. "Friends."  
  
"Best friends." She smiled.  
  
"So, I don't have to worry about the wrath of CJ again?"  
  
"If you sleep with any more Bartlets, you will."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
The End 


End file.
